After School Sex Education
by Artful Doodler
Summary: My first yaoi lemon. Please R&R.


It was a Thursday afternoon. The bell rings signalling the end of another school day. Joey was in his homeroom cleaning the floor, when his friends: Yugi, Tea and Tristan come in.

"Hey, Joey," said Yugi. "We're off to the arcade to play that new video game, Xenzia. Wanna come?"

"Sorry, Yugi," said Joey. "I've have to clean the classroom because I was late for school and I forgot to do that Algebra homework."

"That's too bad," said Tea.

"Yeah. Sorry you can't come," said Tristan.

"Maybe next time," said Joey.

As Yugi, Tea and Tristan leave the classroom; Mr. Watanabe (Joey's homeroom teacher) comes in and leaves his classroom keys on his desk.

"Make sure you lock up after you finish," he said.

"Yes, Watanabe-sensei," said Joey.

"And I want that homework in first thing tomorrow morning."

"Yes, Sensei."

As Mr. Watanabe left the room, Joey muttered "fucking asshole" under his breath and continued to clean the floor.

An hour later…

Joey sighed as he wiped his forehead with his arm as he looked at the clean classroom: the blackboard was wiped to perfection, the floor and desks were sparkling and the windows were like mirrors, so you could see your reflection.

Satisfied with his work, Joey was about to pick his jacket, bag and Mr. Watanabe's keys when he felt a breeze. He looked up and saw Seto Kaiba standing in the doorway.

"What do you want, Kaiba?" Joey asked patiently, wanting to get home.

Kaiba said nothing. He only smiled as he closed the door and locked it. Then started to walk slowly towards Joey.

"Ummm… Kaiba?" Joey asked as he started walking slowly backwards. "Are you feeling alright?"

Kaiba still didn't say anything. He continued to walk towards Joey with a smile on his face.

"K-Kaiba, this isn't funny," Joey said, feeling a little scared.

Suddenly, Joey backed up against the wall, a little frightened of what Kaiba would do to him. Kaiba came face to face with Joey. He still hadn't said anything, he only smiled. Then suddenly, Kaiba leaned in and kissed Joey on the lips. Joey's eyes widened and pushed Kaiba out of the way to make a quick getaway, but Kaiba pushes Joey back up against the wall and pins him there with his body and starts kissing Joey's neck.

"Wh… What the hell are you doing?" Joey exclaimed, trying hard not to moan. "What's going on?"

Kaiba pulled back and looked at Joey, with a smirk on his face. "Lately… I can't help but want to tease you when I see you. So helpless, and… you seem so innocent and naïve and full of idealism."

Joey blushed lightly. "What are you getting at?"

Kaiba ran his fingers through Joey's blond hair and looked into his puppy brown eyes. "You've got such gentle hair and soft eyes."

Kaiba grinned and started to nibble on Joey's left earlobe.

"Uh…!" Joey flinched. "Wha…! Kaiba! W-What are you doing?"

"Shhh… Relax," Kaiba whispered into Joey's ear, unbuttoning his shirt. "You'll soon understand."

Kaiba removes Joey's shirt and blushes when he sees Joey's muscular body. He leans in and starts to kiss Joey's chest. Kaiba leaves little hickeys on Joey's chest as he starts to massage his stomach.

"Unnn…," Joey moaned.

Kaiba gently, but teasingly bit Joey's nipple, causing him to gasp.

Kaiba looks up at Joey and smiles. "Mmmm… how cute."

"I can't believe YOU of all people said that," said Joey.

"Perhaps…," Kaiba said, unzipping Joey's trousers. "But you have one bitchin' bod."

Kaiba slowly rolled Joey's trousers and boxers down to his ankles. Joey's erection bounced into view, standing proudly at attention, and wanting to be touched. Kaiba wrapped his hand around Joey's cock and if it were even possible he got even harder. Kaiba got so hot he could feel the throbbing of his bugle. He slowly began licking the tip. He tasted like heaven. He licked and sucked the head of Joey's cock; Kaiba's sucking and Joey's shallow breathing occupying the silence. Kaiba relaxed his throat and bent his head further back, grabbed Joey's ass and guided him 'til he was standing directly over him. And, as Joey gripped Kaiba's hair, he took more of him inside of his mouth and began to stroke his dick with his mouth.

Kaiba managed to deep-throat Joey's cock. He got as much of him inside as he could and fucked his cock with his mouth, gagging just a little each time the head of his cock hit the back of his throat, causing Joey to moan uncontrollably. Kaiba released Joey's lengthy steed and began flicking his tongue from his balls to the underside of his cock until he couldn't stand it any longer. Kaiba made sure there wasn't any inch of Joey that went unattended. He nibbled his balls as his body trembled. When he grabbed his butt cheeks, he squirmed. He removed his right hand from his ass and brought his fingers down to where he was still massaging his balls with his mouth. He used the nail of his index finger to trace a line between his balls and his ass, all while taking his entire sac into his mouth and sucking lightly. He released the hold his mouth had on his balls and began licking his sac. With his other hand he began jerking him off.

As he sucked and jerked him into a frenzy, he took the finger that was busy stimulating that place between his balls and his ass and put it into his mouth to get it good and lubricated before he slipped a finger inside his asshole so he could massage his prostate.

"Nnnn… Oohhh…," Joey moaned.

Kaiba looked up at Joey. "Let yourself go. I'll never let anyone else touch you."

He went back to licking and sucking the tip of his cock.

"H… uh…," Joey shivered. "N… Kai… ba… That's eno... I'm c…! AAAHH!"

Within moments Joey shot gobs of sweet, hot nectar inside his mouth and Kaiba gladly swallowed every drop. Kaiba rises up to Joey and passionately kisses him. The two young men explore each other's mouth with their probing tongues before wrapping them around each other.

Kaiba pulls away after a few minutes leaving him and Joey both panting and gasping for breath. Kaiba turns around and starts to undress himself. He takes off his jack and shirt, and removes his trousers and boxers. Kaiba turns and faces Joey again, revealing his sculpted chest, toned abs and firm stomach. Joey then looks down at Kaiba's hard, massive dick. Joey tries to fight the urge of drooling but looks at Kaiba up and down admiringly.

"Like what you see?" Kaiba jokes.

"Shut up, Kaiba!" said Joey, blushing.

Kaiba lays Joey on the floor. Suddenly, without warning, Kaiba leans backs and hooks his arms beneath Joey's legs as he thrust into him, pushing his legs up almost at the point where his knees are touching his shoulders.

"Unnn… Ohhh…," Joey moans.

"Are you OK?" Kaiba asks with concern. "If we don't train you, it won't be enjoyable for either of us…"

"It feels so good."

"OK, then! Here we go…"

Joey quickly adjusts himself to Kaiba's rhythm, grabbing onto his shoulders as he pumps into Joey relentlessly.

"Aaahhh…!" Joey moans loudly making Kaiba quicken the pace, both of their bodies sheened with sweat, the room was hot and the windows steaming up with Joey's heavy breathing.

"Haaaa… Aaahh… Kaiba!" Joey pants loudly, digging his nails into Kaiba's shoulders making them bleed.

Kaiba goes even faster, pounding into Joey like a crazed mad man, making Joey moan louder and longer as Kaiba's orgasm grows closer and closer.

"Jo… ey…," Kaiba huskily whispers, as he continues his thrust.

Joey stares into the ocean blue orbs of the person making love to him as their bodies are joined together in an intense act of passion and desire.

"Ugh! KAIBA! Ah, ah…!" Joey's knob stiffened up and got cherry-red right before it began pumping baby juice out in a thick spray. He lays back against the floor panting as the final drops of cum dripped out. It looked like someone had sprayed vanilla milkshake on the floor and windows. Moments later, Kaiba spurts his white lava deep inside Joey. His hold of Joey's legs creases, and they fall on the floor as he collapses in exhaustion on top of Joey, still buried deep inside of him. The two men both lay like that for some time, still joined as one. Kaiba pulls out, and gives a small moan, and pulls himself tightly to Joey. He gladly complies holding Joey in his warm, safe embrace protectively.

"Was it good?" Kaiba asked.

Joey didn't say anything. All he did was nod.

"God, you're amazing," Kaiba whispers, stroking Joey's damp hair. "I love you."

Joey snuggles close to Kaiba, loving the feel of Kaiba's body on his. "I love you, too… Seto."

Kaiba kisses Joey's forehead lovingly and falls asleep besides him, as Joey's finger play with the hair that falls down the back of Kaiba's neck.


End file.
